


Crow Demon's Child

by Che1seaLovesYouAll (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Blood, Comedy, Death, Drama, Epic Battles, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Half Tengu!Kageyama, Japanese Folklore, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Tengu, Tengu!Kageyama's Father, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Che1seaLovesYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage girl named Mei Kageyama meets a boy named Yukio Kageyama, who later revels to her that he is a Karasu Tengu. They fall in love and then some time later they got married and have a baby boy who they named, Kageyama Tobio, but their love for each other wouldn't be enough, when a strange hooded man named Kira, who is also a Karasu Tengu but evil, tries to kill their baby after finding out about their love for each other and the birth of their child, Yukio and Mei had to protect their only son from him, they wouldn't want to lose their child. So, Yukio and his followers, who are also Karasu Tengus, had to leave in order to keep the baby safe, but before he leaves, he gives Mei one of his crow feathers as a necklace for protection, as a reminder that a part of him will always be with her. Since that night, she thought she'll never see him again, until some time after he left, he returns home and decides to help her raise their son together. Years later, Kageyama Tobio later finds out that he's half Tengu and when his parents mysteriously disappeared, he and his friends embark on an journey to find them, solve the mystery of their disappearance, and stop Kira from summoning the mother of all Tengus, RavenClaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Very Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm so happy o(^v^)o  
> Now, this is gonna be a short chapter, but the other chapters in the story are gonna be long later on. So, enjoy! (^\\\v//^)

"My name is Kageyama Mei," a women's voice said, the woman appears to be in her early 30's, she has long straight dark brown hair that goes up to her back with bangs covering her forehead, her eyes appear to be a dark blue color and are covered by black rectanglar glasses.

She's wearing a long red v-neck dress that goes up to her knees with a white belt around her waist and white flat heel shoes to match and was wearing a crow feather necklace around her neck. She appears to be sitting at the beach and the sun riseing in the morning sky from the ocean, it was really beautiful and scenery like.

"I'm here to tell a story about my husband, and it's true, every word of it." She said, in a soft calm voice as she stared at the sunrise. "But, you'll probably laugh when I tell you, I'll write it off as a fairy tale. I mean, how could it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kageyama's mother is going to tell the story from the very beginning. I also borrowed the names Yukio and Mei from thugboyfriendnagisa's fanfic, halcyon. So chapter 2 will come out soon, I'm sorry that that chapter was short, but like I said, the other chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, here's how it all began. A love between a Tengu and a human. But first, let's begin with Mei's first day of high school.

20 Years Ago 

A young teenage girl about 15 years old wakes up in the morning in order to get ready on the first day of school, she got up from bed,put on her glasses, went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and went back to her room to change in to her school uniform.

After she got dressed, she picked up her school bag and packed everything she needed for school like pencils, paper, pens, etc, and she also needed her cellphone just in case to remind her parents for something that she needed or that she's heading home from school.

She headed downstairs, into the dining room where she saw her mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen and her father sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Mei!" Her mother said happily to her as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" Mei replied with a smile on her face as she sat down at the table waiting for her breakfast to be made.

"So, Princess, are you excited about your first day of high school?" Her father asked her after sipping his coffee, Mei always liked it when her dad calls her Princess. "Yes, I'm excited, but a little nervous though." Mei replied while her mother placed her breakfast on the table, it was her favorite, hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate chip pancakes with a whipped cream on top.

"Ah, it's okay, sweetie. Everyone gets a little nervous on the first day, we know that you are going to be able to like your first day!" Her mother states with a smile on her face. "You know, I think you're right, maybe the first day can be a little scary sometimes but then after that I'll get used to it." Mei says to her parents.

"Atta, Princess, now that's what I like to hear from you." Her father exclaimed to his daughter while rubbing her hair. "Oh my, Dad, don't mess up my hair please?" "Sorry, Princess." Her father finally stops rubbing her hair and let's his daughter finish her breakfast. 

After finishing her breakfast, kisses her parents goodbye and rides her bike off to school, and it looks like she's ready to start the school year nice and easy, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we introduced Mei in her teen years, on her first day of school. Then later on she'll meet Yukio and discover his secret, and I'm also planning to update on weekends because I have school everyday. So, enjoy the chapter and I'll update the next chapter on Friday.


	3. Mei's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Mei's first day of school, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Like I said before, I'm updating this every weekend, because I have school. So, don't worry! Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I'll update.

As Mei biked her way to school, she placed it on the railing that was in front of the school along with other bikes. Then, she walked into hallway and start to get class.

Her first class was just around the corner the second door to the right and the she took a seat on the fifth desk in the middle row, it was a perfect seat for her since she's nearsighted and had to sit in a seat that's right for her, every row had 9 seats. As other students came to the classroom, the teacher comes in as well.

The teacher was a male who appeared to be in his early 40s, he had silked back black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and red tie. He bowed to every student who came in, including Mei.

"Good morning, class." Said the teacher as he put his suitcase on his desk. "My name is Mr. Yagami, welcome back, I hope all of you head a great summer vacation." "Welcome to your first day of high school, wherever you're sitting will be your assigned seats when you come to class."

A few hours after the class ended, Mei starts to walk  
to her next class, which is math, her favorite subject in school. But as she was about walk there, she bumped into someone, causing her glasses to fall ff her face.

"Ah, my glasses! Uh, I can't see a thing without my glasses!" Mei tried to look for her glasses on the floor but she couldn't see anything, everything around her was blurry.

"Hey, you drop something?" As Mei heard that voice, she got up and could barely see someone in front of her, holding her glasses. "Oh, you found my glasses, thanks!" She took her glasses from the person and puts them on in order to see the person who found them.

"Say, thanks for finding my glass- uh, whoa." Just as Mei puts her glasses back on, she could finally see the one who found her glasses and was really shocked to see that it was a boy who's about fifteen years old like Mei except he was a few inches taller than her, he had cropped black hair, with a long fringe that hangs just above his amber golden eyes. He was wearing the boy's school uniform with blue and white sneakers. There was also a red backpack slung over his shoulder. She blushes as soon as she saw him.

"You should be more careful next time, you don't want to get yourself hurt." The boy said as he walked closer to Mei. Mei didn't say anything else but blushes as he runs his hands on her hair and then walks away.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" The boy stops and looks over his shoulder staring at her with an emotionless look on his face but with a smile. "My name's Yukio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Mei and Yukio finally meet for the first time, in a weird but lovely way. I'm also making this fanfic a gift for thestripedhufflepuff for following me on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially you, thestripedhufflepuff. I love your fanfics!


	4. Mei and Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei finally meets Yukio, but how will her parents react when she tells them? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, everyone! I wonder how Mei's gonna react if she tells her parents what happened at school.

After school ended, Mei bikes her way home and couldn't wait to tell her parents about what happened at school, but how will they react when she tells them?

By the time she got home, she enters the house and greets her parents with a smile on her face. "Mom, Dad l'm home!" Her parents hear her and comes over to give her hugs and kisses as soon as she came in. "Hi, Princess, welcome back!" Her father gives her a hug while her mother gives her kisses on her cheeks.

"So, Mei how was the first day of school?" Her mother asked, "Well, it was okay, and I met someone." Her parents were shocked by the time she said that. "Really? You met someone, Princess?" Her father asked her, "Of course I met someone, he helped me find my glasses when they fell off."

"He? You met a boy at school?" Her father asked her with a concerned look on his face. "Of course, he seemed a little mysterious when I first saw him, but a least he helped me." Her parents never knew that their own daughter could finally meet a person who helped her on her first day, it was pretty shocking for them.

"Wow, sweetie I guess this 'mysterious boy' may seem to be a good person, you should introduce him to us someday." Her mother stated, "Mom, you know what? You're right, I love to let you and Dad meet him someday but for now we just met."

Later on after Mei finished her dinner with her parents, she took a shower and then went to bed, she couldn't wait to see this 'Yukio' again.

The next morning, Mei got up to ready for school, she finished her breakfast, kissed her parents goodbye, and then bikes her way to school. By the time she got there, she heads to class and bowed to her teacher as she came in the classroom.

"All right, class has begun, everyone take your seats!" Mr. Yagami shouted to the entire class. As soon as the class heard Mr. Yagami, the sit in their seats, including Mei.

Class was pretty boring for the other students, but for Mei it wasn't, it seemed a little exciting for her. By the time her first four classes were over, she could finally take a break at lunch. She sat at a pinic table outside of the school, opened her lunchbox, and starts to eating her lunch that her mom made her. It was her favorite, rice congee with eggs.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken or are you waiting for someone?" Mei looked to see that it was the boy who found her glasses when she bumped into someone, Yukio. She blushed as soon as she saw him walking towards her.

"Uh, no you can take a seat if you want." She said, "Hm, thanks." Yukio replied as he sat down next to her. "No problem." Mei said with a smile on her face, she began to stare at him for a while until she started eating her lunch again. "Yukio, I just wanted to say thank you for finding my glasses yesterday." Yukio looks at her with his golden amber eyes, "No problem, it's the least I can do."

As Yukio begins to eat his lunch, Mei looks at him for what seemed like an eternity, he looked so cute in her opinion, but then she noticed something that she didn't saw before. It was a silhouette of a crow flying that was on the right side of his neck, the tattoo was beautiful but Mei was curious to how he got it.

"Hm, I wonder how he got that?" Mei thought with a concerned look on her face. 

After lunch was over, Mei and Yukio parted ways by saying goodbye to each other and heading to their own classes. "Bye Yukio, we should hangout more often" Mei told him, "You know what? We should, see you around."

And indeed they did, Mei and Yukio had started to hangout more, and they've been close ever since they met each other and even Mei's parents were very pleased about Mei and Yukio being together.

"So, this is the boy you told us about?" Asked Mei's mother. "Yep, this is Yukio, he's the one who helped me find my glasses." Yukio bowed to Mei's parents, "Hi, nice to meet you, Mei's told me all about you."  
Mei's parents bowed back to Yukio back and allowed him to stay over dinner.

Some time after meeting her parents, Yukio introduced his mother to Mei and his mother was very proud of her son for finding a friend he can hang out with.

Mei and Yukio had always been there for each other, during good times and bad times either around school or home. At their third and final year of high school, they've officialy became boyfriend and girlfriend.

One night, at the park where they love to hangout after school, they were sitting on a bench looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky. It was really beautiful.

"Wow, the sky looks beautiful at night, am I right?" Mei asked Yukio as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it really is." Yukio replied with a smile on his face, grasping her hand tightly. "Whoa, it's been two years since we've met each other and finally became boyfriend/girlfriend." Mei sighed. "It's crazy." 

"Yeah, it is." Mei and Yukio continued to look up the sky, it continued to twinkle and sparkle like glitter, even the moon shined beneath the stars. Yukio looks at Mei for a split second and then takes a deep breath and decides to tell Mei something that he never told her before.

"Mei, there's something I have to tell you." Yukio said to Mei, she turned around and looked at him confused. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She replied.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I just wanted to tell you something I've never told anyone." He said. "Here, come with me." Yukio took Mei's hand and decided to take her somewhere private where he can tell her his secret. But thing is, what is his secret? Mei will have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the relationship between Mei and Yukio has been developed, really fast! What is Yukio's secret? Wait till tomorrow to find out!


End file.
